The CoAuthored OneShots of Yayturtle
by yayturtle
Summary: Here is where I will post all the one-shots i make with other authors! There is more info on the inside. Realize that you're reviews will also be read by featured authors such as Dylexa and StarSapphireWolf. R&R! Enjoy! Review!
1. Dylexa & Yayturtle

Note: Hey everybody! If you've been following Bite me or Zak's Next Issue, than you know already that this is a co-authored story by Dylexa and I. Both of us did a fair share of writing it. Once again this is where I'll be posting co-authored stories by me and other people. If you wish to co-author with me pm me and for more information, again pm me. If you do wish to co-author then I will have to get to know you better, so you have to be able to keep up continuous contact.

**Dylexa's and Yayturtle's co-authored Stor**y!

Zak's at the door!

Lexi gets up and opens the door, and Zak who was leaning on it falls in.

"W-what? N-no, no, I was not-"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Lexi replied smartly.

"Uh...."

Zak's at the door!

Lexi gets up and opens the door, and Zak who was leaning on it falls in.

"He was. But what were we even talking about?" Lexi said.

"What?!" Zak remarked.

"I think we were talking about light bulbs (lets just say we were talking about light bulbs.)"

"Yeah, we were... Why are you interested in light bulbs anyway?" Lexi smiled.

"Have fun Zak! Remember we're picking all of you up later so you can go to a party!"

"A PARTY?!" Dylexa said excitedly.

"Yeah..."

"I love parties!" Lexi jumped up and down.

"A party? I'm so excited!" Dylexa exclaimed.

"Why are we throwing a party?" Zak asked.

"Because its the light bulb's birthday!" Dylexa said jokingly. Zak snickered.

"Yeah, its the light bulb's birthday," Lexi agreed.

"No, all the scientists are going to be out for a while, we're all going to some meetings, so we're going to pick you three up and you're going to come say hi t other scientists, but then you're all coming back here for the party!" Drew said.

"That sounds fun! Who's coming?"

"Well for starters there won't be any adults. So Dylexa, you're in charge," Doc said.

"What?! Why is she in charge?!" Zak and Lexi said at the same time.

"Because, all the time I've lived with you two you always find trouble, and plus Dylexa tends to be more responsible." Doc continued.

"Yes! Who else is coming?"

"Well there are going to be six of you."

"Six, with Zak, me, Dylexa, Wadi and Ulraj I'm guessing, but who else?"

"Francis is coming."

All of their jaws dropped.

"Who's Francis again?" Dylexa asked. Zak sighed.

"Some weirdo," Zak answered disdainfully.

"Yeah, great description Zak," Dylexa replied sarcasticaly. "Seriously, who is he?"

"Francis is a dorky grey skinned kid who wears weird green clothes and weird green glasses, and because Zak and I are both kurs he tried to catch us." Lexi said scowling at the thought of him.

"But until the party, let's have fun!" Zak said.

"Yeah!" Lexi said. "Let's ride our bikes around the neighborhood."

Lexi grabs her blue and orange bike, Dylexa her bike and Zak just stood there.

"What? I don't have a bike! My parents just left!" Lexi looked at Dylexa.

"Then it looks like you'll just have to ride on my handlebars."

"What?" He asked flatly.

"You heard me get on." Dylexa laughed and then covered her mouth.

"Trust me, I've been doing, backwards riding no hand riding one hand riding and turns, stand up riding, jumping up in the air, jumping over curbs, and lots of handle bar riding. So hop on. Zak nervously gets on and Lexi takes off Zak starts yelling as she did every trick she mentioned. They went forward and Zak yelled "TREE!"

Lexi swerved and then he shouted Rock. Lexi slammed on the breaks and Zak went flying off.

"Hey, are you okay Zak?" Dylexa asked as she rode her bike to Zak. Zak winced as he got up.

"Would you count breaking your arm as being okay?" Zak asked sarcastically.

"Oh Zak! Doc, Drew and Doyle are going to kill me!" Dylexa said, sounding panicked. She took Zak's arm, and inspected it. "Lexi! How could you let Zak ride on the handles?! You know that you and Zak could have gotten seriously hurt!" Lexi blushed.

"Well, I didn't know! ...Sorry Zak."

"Guys, I'm okay.... I've broken a bone before," Zak insisted. Dylexa sighed.

"Your family is going to kill me Zak!" Dylexa exclaimed.

"Wait! Do you guys remember that arrow head that reflects and stops kur's power?"

"Yes." Zak said.

"I learned a new trick." Lexi walked over to Zak.

Hold this to the spot you think the bone is broken in."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Zak held it to his arm and Lexi sat down and stared at it. After a minute of Lexi staring at Zak's arm...

"What are you doing?" Dylexa asked.

"Fixing it." Zak gave her the questioning eyebrow then winced and jumped.

"OW! What was that?!"

"The break was pretty big, but now it's just a fracture."

"What?" When it early killed me earlier I think the power was reversed, so it helps kur, it isn't all that strong anymore though because when you told me not to do splits while jump roping on a high wire, I did and the wire sliced my leg to the bone, and then i fell, so i used the arrow for that."

"Oh... Wait! What?! You actually did that and didn't let me watch?!"

"When you're around we usually get into trouble doing stuff we're not supposed to. The bone is in place now let's head back, we can just bandage it with that cast stuff I accidentally tied myself up in a couple days ago."

"Ooooooooookay," Dylexa said helping Zak up.

"Now if his parents asked what's happened then Zak can just say I fell. Riiiiight Zak?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Phew," Dylexa sighed. "I can see why she left me in charge."

"Seriously Lexi! I can't thank you enough!" Dylexa said happily. She hugged her.

"Your welcome Dylexa."

"Yeah, thanks Lexi.... but that still hurt!" Zak said grumpily. Dylexa smiled.

"You know, its fun being older then you," Dylexa said.

"Your older than me by two years! That's not that much!"

Lexi, Dylexa and Zak reach the house then lexi goes back out and goes to get the bikes. She spit grass out of her mouth. She had to turn into a horse to move Zak. In the process animal instinct had taken over and lets just say that Dylexa had a hard time getting Lexi to stop eating the grass. Then evil twisted laughter filled Lexi's ears. She looked up and looked around cocking one eyebrow. She walked forward then spun around body slamming and tackling her attacker to the ground. They rolled a couple of feet before Lexi was pinned down by the villain's strong grasp. No way! It was that disgusting slobbering piecemeal.

"Why are you here?!"

"To eat! Tonight is taken out!"

Lexi stared at him.

"You're so sick! And try a breath mint next time!"

"GAAAH!" He lifted up for a minute and that was just enough time to allow Lexi to turn into an alligator. She snapped down on the psychos arm then immediately spit it out, he cried out...

Dylexa in the meantime was upstairs with Zak in the room farthest from the street.

"I wonder when lexi will be back."

"Yeah it shouldn't take that long to get bikes."...

Lexi turned into a lion and then a cheetah and took off. She leaped over bike and ran to the house. She turned into Lexi and tripped, getting her a black eye. She got up and charged into the house nearly running over Dylexa.

"Hey!"

"Can't talk now! Need Explosives!"

"Wha?"

Lexi ran past opened a case pulled out a fire starter and a bundle of explosives and ran back out Dylexa kip walking behind her.

Lexi ran out and when Dylexa saw piecemeal she gasped and lexi ran on past him as he tried to grab her he looked at Dylexa then followed Lexi.

Lexi pretended to trip and he pounced at her extending his jaws. Then Lexi forced the lit explosives in his mouth and out of surprise he jumped back.

She ran for all she was worth and saw him take the explosives out of his mouth and drop them just as they exploded.

Piecemeal lay unconscious on the ground. Lexi brushed her hands against each other and then jerked them away; there were scrapes on both of her hands and on both knees and one elbow from falling. Then she trotted back to Dylexa just as Zak came running out.

"W-who was that?" Dylexa asked with a hint of horror in her voice as Zak came to her side.

"Piecemeal," Lexi answered. "Why was he here?" Zak asked. Lexi shrugged.

"What...or who is Piecemeal exactly?" Dylexa asked, pointing to his jaws.

"Well, you don't want to know exactly," Zak said. "But to make a long story short, he eats rare, exotic cryptids...but lately he's been trying to eat us." Dylexa looked disgusted.

"Cannibal," Dylexa said to the unconscious Piecemeal. Zak and Lexi laughed. Then Zak put up his hand for a high five, and they high 5ved.

"Oh children, did piecemeal scare you?" Argost's voice said from behind. "I'm so sorry he startled you." The kids gasped, and turned to face Argost, Munya (In his spider form), and Abbey Gray.

"Oh crap," Dylexa said with pure terror. "Run!" They turned to leave, but, then, unfortunately, Munya shot a string of web at each of them, and the 3 tripped, and fell on each other, getting stuck together.

"Okay, this is the worst day of my life," Lexi said fearfully.

"Okay, 1 I've seen you with muuuuch worse and 2 can you leave us alone for once?!" Zak yelled at them.

"I wish I could dear kur, but I still need your power and my revenge."

"Well what did Dylexa do to you?"

He seemed to mull that over. "She helped you," he finally said.

Dylexa looked at Lexi and then at Zak, "What in the World?! You didn't tell me Argost had come back to get revenge!"

"And he's not going to!" Drew's voice said as the airship cast a shadow over them and she jumped to her son's and one's friends rescue.

Doc and Doyle followed and they fought them off.

Doc took Argost, Drew took Munya and of course Doyle took Abbey.

Then Doyle landed a hard punch to Abbey and she coughed and fell.

"Didn't cough anyone tell you it is cough impolite to hit cough a girl?"

"Hey! You hurt me first!"

Doc hit Argost with his glove, but Munya shielded Argost.

Then Lexi threw a bomb at the villains.

"Here, let me help!" Dylexa yelled to Doc. She ran to them, and punched Argost in the face.

"Why you little pest!" Argost shouted. "You'll regret that child." Dylexa froze Argost.

"Don't call me that!" Dylexa yelled angrily. She threw the frozen Argost at Munya, and the ice broke away from Argost as he landed on Munya. She turned to Abbey, and was about to punch her, but Doyle did it instead. Dylexa looked at Doyle.

"What?" Doyle asked.

"You must really hate her," Dylexa replied. Doyle scowled. "Sorry...but still." She turned to Argost and the other villains. "Now, are you guys going to leave us alone?" Then fire appeared in her hands. "Or do you want to go back to weird world with more injuries than you already have?"

"Oh little miss Sunshine, I really hate to do this to you," Argost replied coldly. "Alas, I must. Munya, if you would be so kind?" Dylexa gasped as Munya shot more webs at her, hitting her in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Then someone landed on Argost. It was a boy that looked around age 15. He had long, black hair with red eyes. He had on a black shirt, and jeans with boots. Dylexa ripped off the webs covering her face, and moaned when she saw the boy.

"Hey Alex.... great you could come," Dylexa said, sounding grumpy.

Lexi and Zak first at Dylexa then at the boy Dylexa called Alex.

That was unexpected.

"What was that?" Zak asked.

"Who are you?"

I don't know Alex's personality too well so I'll let you answer for him.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet Zak Saturday, and Lexi," Dylexa said, sounding disappointed. Guys, this is Alex Tyme."

"Hello, um Alex."

"Yeah, Hi!" Zak said.

"You don't sound very happy Dylexa. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing.... good to see you Alex...." Dylexa said, sounding a little more cheerful, but still sounding a little gloomy.

"Hey, Dylexa, can Zak and I talk to you for a minute?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dylexa said sourly. She and Zak followed Lexi into the Saturdays HQ.

"Okay Dylexa, I know something is up," Lexi said with concern for her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Well.... Alex is my.... my cousin.... sort of.... my Aunt and Uncle adopted him a while ago.... but... Its hard to explain." Zak and Lexi looked at each other, then Dylexa.

"Why is that bad?"

"Well.... its really hard to explain..." Dylexa looked upset. "I don't know.... I really don't know.... he just scares me... its not him... its hard to explain...c'mon, lets get back out side.... I'm glad that Argost and his goons are gone.... they're gone, right?"

"Yeah," Zak answered. "Are you sure your okay Dylexa? You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dylexa sighed.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm flattered you guys are worried about me, but this isn't really the type of thing to talk about...okay?"

"Okay," Lexi said, still sounding worried. "But if there's anything you want to talk about, then you can tell us." Dylexa hugged them both.

"Thanks guys. You guys are great friends... I don't think I've really had a real friend before you guys... besides my family...thanks for being such awesome friends… now, c'mon, lets get back outside."

When Lexi, Zak and Dylexa came back out the Alex kid was gone.

"What?! Where'd he go? I was going to invite him to the party!" Zak said.

"Does he always disappear like this?"

Dylexa looked confused.

"No....maybe he just.... I don't know." Then the Saturdays and Doyle walked out.

"Have you guys seen that Alex kid?" Zak asked. "I was about to invite him to the party." Dylexa looked at him.

"Why?" Dylexa asked.

"Well, I know what you said earlier, but I thought since he saved your life, maybe he should be invited. So, do you guys know where he is?"

"No," Doc answered. "He just said something about Dylexa, then left.... he said to give you this," Doc added, giving Dylexa a package. Dylexa looked confused again. She opened the package...it was a Mobile Video Phone. There was a note attached to it. 'Turn this on' it said. Dylexa turned it on....

"Dylexa! Are you there?" It was Alex through the phone!

"Alex? What's going on? Why did you leave so quickly?" Alex looked worried.

"Dylexa.... I need you and your friends to come. That Mad man, V.V. Argost is kidnapping people like you.... and he's trying to get me too!" Dylexa looked shocked. She looked at Zak and Lexi for support. They both shrugged. Dylexa sighed, and looked back at the MVP.

"Why you? I mean, you were adopted.... how could you have abilities like me? And is that why he was here? To try to get Zak, Lexi and I?"

"Yeah, that's why he was there.... and for my powers...I'll explain later...but I really need you guys to help me." Dylexa was speechless.

"Well maybe if we find him we can bring him to the party!"

"Party who is that? Why is it time for parties? Dylexa and I are running for our lives!"

"And you don't think we weren't in that position a month ago?! He wants to get revenge on us, maybe even kill us!" lexi yelled back at Alex through the phone.

"Well somebody's Moody..." He said irritated through the phone.

"Well exuuuuse me!"

Lexi walked away and went up to the airship.

"Actually the party is a good idea. It's the last place Argost would expect." Dylexa said.

Alex was quiet for a minute.

"Well, how does that sound?" Dylexa asked finally.

"Fine," Alex replied moodily. "But I don't have to really participate in it.... do I?" Dylexa giggled.

"You've always been the moody type, haven't you?" Alex scowled.

"Oh, so I guess you don't care that were being hunted down like ANIMALS, do you?"

"Have you EVER had fun in your life?" Dylexa asked bitterly. "Besides, it's not like you HAVE to participate. I think you should come. Its really safe here."

Alex sighed.

"I said I would come. I'll be there soon.... okay?" Dylexa nodded.

"Sure."

"That means we get the party early!" Lexi shouted.

"Whatever, Alex said as he hung up.

That night at the party...

Alex still hadn't shown up and none of the guest had either. Like lexi said they were early.

There was noise outside and everyone ran to the window and outside KD and Alex were fighting...

"Alex!" Dylexa ran to him with Lexi, Zak, and the rest of the family. "What in the world are you doing?!" Alex and KD stopped fighting at the sight of the family, and Lexi and Dylexa.

"ME? You should be asking HIM! He attacked me for no reason!"

"KD what are you going attacking him?!" Lexi demanded.

"What?! He looked like a shady character and I followed him and I got to close then he flipped me, I soaked him with water, he didn't seem to care so I threw a rock at him, but it hit the house instead and that's what you heard."

"Mulawhaha. Just stop fighting, KD this is Alex, and Dylexa, and Dylexa and Alex this is KD."

KD cleared his throat and tapped Lexi on the shoulder with a water hand he was controlling.

"What?" he gave her a stern deep look. She sighed.

"This is KD, the water element one of the five elements."

"That's better."

"No that's stupid, why do i have to introduce you like that?"

"Because it's cool!"

"Whoopee, well anyway let's just go up to the house again." Zak said with much enthusiasm.

They all walked upstairs and Lexi shrieked as Zak was pushed over by something.

Hello Zak!" It was Ulraj.

"How'd you get here so early?!"

"I came with KD," he said. Oh yeah water relation.

"Um.... who's this?" Dylexa asked, sounding very confused.

"Dylexa, Alex, this is King Ulraj," Zak introduced as Ulraj helped him to his feet. "Ulraj, this is Dylexa and her cousin Alex."

"Do you want to take a quiz?" Lexi asked Zak.

"Ummm.... Okay..."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue?"

"What color is the grass?"

"Green."

"What was the first question I asked you?"

"What color is the sky?"

"Wrong! What no! Hey! That's right!"

"No the first question I asked you was do you want to take a quiz."

"Urgh."

"If Y E S spells yes then what does E Y E S spell?"

"THat's easy! Eeeeeyes!"

"No! It spells eyes!"

"Spell milk."

"M I L K."

"Say it five times fast"

"Milk, milk, milk, milk, milk."

"Say it four times slow..."

"Milk, milk, milk, milk."

"What goes on cereal?"

"Milk..."

"What do cows give?"

"You're not getting me with this one! Water!"

"What!? No! They give milk! They drink water."

Meanwhile...

"Charlie! Charlie, Charlie! Come to candy mountain with us Charlie! Will you quit bouncing on me?!" said the tiny unicorns from the screen from Charlie the unicorn. Dylexa was cracking up but Alex managed to keep a straight face but everyone could tell he was trying not to laugh, but Ulraj was nearly turning purple from laughing at Zak and Charlie.

When Wadi and Francis arrived they did a max ride spoof. Francis not wanting to be apart of it.

Casting Sheet:

Lexi- Max

KD- Fang

Zak- Iggy

Wadi- Nudge

Alex- a white coat

Ulraj- Gazzy

and Francis- Angel.

"Why do I have to be the little six year old?!" Francis complained.

"Don't ask why," Lexi said. "Just be a five year old." Dylexa laughed harder. Alex scowled. Dylexa noticed.

"What?" Dylexa whispered, not laughing anymore. "I'm just having a little fun. Can't you try for once?"

"Dude, I'm a coat!" Alex whispered back. "How could I have fun if I'm pretending to be a coat?" Dylexa smiled. 'At least he's being funny,' Dylexa thought.

"No! A white coat is a scientist, not like Zak's parents but the white coats is just Max's name for the evil scientists who gave her, her wings by injecting avian DNA into her. You can be Ari if you want! He's Max's half brother and he is an eraser! A wolf human hybrid."

"Uh...no thanks," Alex said. "I'm fine with being the boring coat." Dylexa laughed at him.

"On with the play!"

"Oh Max!"

"Oh Fang! Look a white coat!"

"Whatever..."

KD jumped up and did a stupid karate pose and Alex just stared at him like what are you doing?

"Ummm... In the script it says Gazzy farts... Do I really have to?"

"Yes! But take it outside!" Lexi told Ulraj.

Just then a huge net hit and captured Alex and everyone looked at KD. KD wasn't too fond of Alex after the little brawl they had.

"Don't look at me!"

The next suspect was Francis.

"Ok look I know I'm grumpy now because you made me a little six year old but I did not do it.

Then before Lexi could turn to look at another suspect she realized Alex and Dylexa were gone.

"Alex? ... Dylexa? ... Hello?"

Then she too was shot down with a net along with Zak, and so were Wadi Francis and Ulraj. Then Abbey stepped out.

"When I said I would finish the job, I didn't know it meant catching all of you and letting Argost finish the work." Munya stepped out with Alex and Dylexa in the net with those stupid power collars on. Lexi instantly on instinct turned into a tiger and tore through the net and leapt at Munya. Two words... bad move... Because as she did so she turned back into Lexi to change into something bigger and better when Abbey slapped a collar on her and did so with Zak.

"Let them go Argost!" Dylexa yelled. Right now, they were all in Weird World (Not including Drew, Doc, Doyle and the cryptids.) They all had their hands tied behind them.... well, the captives were.

"Why, then that would ruin my plan," Argost replied evilly.

"Beep! Hole!" Alex scowled at Dylexa. 'Why did she just say that?' Alex thought.

"My dear, how could your parents let you say such a Vulgar word?" Argost asked wickedly.

"What ARE you planning to do Argost?" Zak asked. Argost sneered.

"Do you really think I would tell you?"

"You better tell us Argost!" Dylexa warned. "Or, I swear, you are REALLY going to regret it!"

"One more word out of you, and you'll be saying good bye to your little friends," Argost replied coldly. Dylexa winced, forgetting that Argost needed most of them to be alive.

Lexi was silently sitting at one end, and for the first time in what seemed like forever she said something.

"I know what you're going to do."

"You taunt me."

"It's obvious your going to try and get revenge on Zak KD and I. Dylexa and Alex, you're going to use your powers against their will and then if they ABSOLUTELY refuse then you'll kill them off or use Ulraj Wadi and Francis to make them do it."

"That is along the lines of my devious plans but not specific enough."

"I'm still working." She said at him.

"Well good luck, you're going to need it, but while you try to figure out my master plan let me introduce the first part of it." Lexi couldn't help but smirk. There was definitely a plan here.

Dylexa and Wadi were catching on slowly. Zak Ulraj KD Francis and Alex being boys were not. Lexi was simply not displaying all her knowledge.

"No! I wont do it!" Dylexa yelled. "Kill me if you want, but I wont do it!" Lexi, Zak, Alex, Ulraj, Wadi and Francis looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"My dear girl, are you sure?" Argost asked wickedly. He took out a knife, and held it to Alex's throat. "Then I guess you wont mind saying 'goodbye' to Alex?" Dylexa gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Argost chuckled.

"My girl, of course I would. Now, do you want to use your powers?" Dylexa sighed. 'I really wish Alex didn't have that collar on,' Dylexa thought.

"Don't do it Dylexa!" Alex yelled. "This is what he wants you to do! He knew what you would do if my life was in danger!" Dylexa thought for a minute.

"Fine, I'll do it," Dylexa said sadly. "I wont let you hurt anyone Argost." The captives looked shocked.

"Are you crazy?!" Francis yelled. Dylexa scowled at him.

"Very good choice young Sunshine," Argost said.

"Whoa! How'd you get free?!"

"When Munya was chaining everyone up to the wall he lost count of who he had chained, so basically I was never chained in the first place"

"We have two options. Either I go get help, I go find Dylexa and get her out, or I could do both"

"Both!" Zak voted, soon to be followed by everyone else.

"Ok both."

"So, um what do we do if he comes back and you're missing?"

"Tell him... I was never tied up in the first place and committed suicide by jumping. Some of that will be true."

"You're committing suicide?!" Zak yelled.

"Yes!" Francis softly yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Kidding!"

"No I said some of it, and plus we already have plans."

"I will jump though."

"What? But the collar!"

"Oh should've thought of that."

Then without warning she ran towards the nearest window, crashed through and jumped.

"Lexi!" most of them shouted.

About five seconds later they still didn't hear her hit the ground, but a black bird came up and sat on the windowsill.

"Lexi?"

"Yes?"

"Where'd the collar go?"

"Remember? When you Francis and I had to escape weird world the first time when we learned i was a kur too, the collar fell right off when it left the boundaries of Weird world. It seems that the collar will stay on when its outside of weird world, but when you enter weird world there's a lock on the collar that automatically unlocks when leaving weird world, hence the chains. "

"Oh."

"Start crying!"

"Wha? Why?"

"Argost is coming."

She pecked Zak and KD on the head really hard.

"Now the rest of you be really sad."

She flew out the window and aimed downward and landed.

"Where's the girl kur?" He demanded.

"You never... she never... got chained... and... Sniff... committed suicide."

Argost walked to the window.

"A smart choice on her part," he said looking down at Lexi's "dead" body.

Down at ground level she had for some reason had a pack of ketchup in her pocket and used it to make it look like blood.

"Le-"

"Shhh!" Lexi then came into the cell. "Be quiet. Argost has no idea that I'm alive." Dylexa gave Lexi bird a shocked look. Lexi changed into her regular form with a smile on her face. "Argost thinks that I committed suicide to myself." She showed red stains on her shirt.

"Why did you carry ketchup with you? And how did you get out?" Dylexa asked quietly.

"Well, to make a long story short, Munya forgot to chain me up, so basically, I never was tied up." Dylexa scowled.

"Lucky. Could you help me out of these chains?"

"Sure. Where's the key?" Dylexa looked horrified.

"Argost left them at the door of the cell. They should be right next to the door if you come out.... maybe you should change into a bug."

"Dylexa, relax. Its not like I'm stealing anything." Dylexa sighed.

"Just like old times." Lexi changed into a spider. Dylexa winced. She was horrified of spiders. Spider Lexi left the room through the crack in the door, and then came back a few minutes later with the key. Dylexa sighed with relief as Lexi changed back into Lexi. She untied Dylexa.

"Better?" Lexi asked.

"Much, thanks. Now, what's the plan?"

"Stay hidden, don't let anyone see you until I get back with help."

"Where do I hide? What if Argost comes back?"

Lexi froze. What would happen?

"I don't know, I probably should've gotten help first."

"Ohhh."

"Argost is coming." Lexi ducked and turned back into a spider.

"Dearest Dylexa I have such wonderful news for you."

"You my fast friend have one less friend to say good bye to."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that the female kur, Lexi has committed suicide."

"Whaaat?"

"It is true, do i smell ketchup?"

Lexi wanted to curse. How do you smell ketchup?!

"Um yes, I was hungry and i had some in my pocket."

"Why did you have it in your pocket."

"i was hoping to use it to escape but I ate it instead." Dylexa questioned herself whether it would work.

"How would a simple bag of ketchup work?"

"I don't know."

"Well prepare yourself, in an hour's time I will use your powers to crush the world and your friends."

"What?! You! You! You said they wouldn't be harmed if I did this."

"No turning back now."

The hypocrite then TURNED BACK and walked away.

"Lexi get help fast!"

Dylexa watched Lexi leave. She half wished she wasn't leaving. She didn't want to be left alone. In an hour, the world would start to come to an end. One hour left of peace for the world. 'They only have one hour left...until the end begins.' At that thought, tears came out of Dylexa's eyes.

***

Lexi ran to the Saturday's HQ. She was almost there. She ran faster.

***

"WHAT!" Doc, Drew, Doyle, and the Secret Scientists yelled at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked. Lexi scowled.

"Yes I'm sure! I heard him say that to Dylexa with my own ears!"

Then what are we waiting for?" Doyle asked. "Lets get them out of that mad house!"

"Right," They all agreed.

***

Dylexa walked out of her cell with Munya. Munya was gripping her arms tightly. Dylexa didn't care. She knew that there was no possible way to get out. Not until Lexi came back with help anyway.

'C'mon Lexi! You're running out of time. Argost is about to use my powers,' thought Dylexa. She prayed that she would be back. Munya grunted when Dylexa slowed in walking. He squeezed her arms tighter. She picked up her pace. They walked into a room. It was about the size of a regular school classroom...although it's not really right to relate anything about weird world to a school. Dylexa looked around. She saw Zak, KD, Alex, Francis, Ulraj, and Wadi tied up. They were kneeling down. Dylexa sighed.

"You don't have to do this Argost," Dylexa pleaded. "Please.... you don't have to do this...please." Argost smirked.

"I pity you Dylexa. Alas, you will have to see everyone die." Dylexa winced. 'Please Lexi.... I need you.'

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Alex exclaimed, struggling in his bindings.

"Now why would I hurt my prize?" Argost asked wickedly. Dylexa knew exactly why. She knew that he was going to use the flute of Gilgamesh.... she knew it would work on her...even if she wasn't Kur.

***

Lexi felt pain in her head. It was getting intense. She screamed.

"I-its t-the flute of Gilgamesh! A-Argost is using it on Dylexa and Zak."

***

Dylexa, Zak and Alex screamed in pain. They were vulnerable to the flute. 'Please Lexi...help me.... please....'

"Lexi! What's happening now?!"

"He's going to try and steal their powers!"

"We know that, but I mean you should stay here!" Doc said.

"Why?"

"The flute will affect you too."

"I know and I don't care."

"Doc, Drew!" Miranda's voice called.

"The flute it won't kill Dylexa and Alex, or completely take their powers but with Zak and Lexi around it will only do more harm to all of them!"

Doc and Drew looked at where Lexi had been standing. She had already left.

"Lexi!

***

Lexi crashed through the window, and she could already feel the pain entering her mind.

Despite the increasing noise she continued to the place where Argost was laughing evilly. She stood weakly in front of Argost and ripped the arrowhead off her neck and held it up to the flute of Gilgamesh's source of sound. The music seemed to stop and the two kurs, Dylexa and Alex all seemed to be shocked, literally. They all fell, but it mainly affected Lexi, the user of the arrowhead. Alex Dylexa and Zak slowly recovered and noticed that the flute was broken into pieces.

"Lexi! Y-you came back," Dylexa said weakly. She tried to stand up, but collapsed, fainting while doing so. Lexi ran to Dylexa's aid.

"I thought you were dead!" Argost yelled in surprise. Lexi looked him in the eyes.

"Nah, not really," Lexi answered, her voice sounding faint.

"You broke the flute girl! Now you will pay!" Argost charged for her, but was blasted away by Drew's fire sword. Lexi looked behind her to see The Saturdays, Doyle, and the secret scientists. Lexi felt weak. She collapsed on the ground next to Dylexa, going into unconsciousness.

"Lexi!" KD screamed. He looked down at the unconscious Zak and Alex. KD ran to Lexi and Dylexa as everyone else fought Argost, Munya and Abbey. (Of course, Doyle hurting Abbey.) KD picked up Lexi, and put her down by the unconscious Zak and Alex, then went back for Dylexa, then put her with the others. He put up a force field of water to protect them. He turned to Lexi and Zak again.

The water force field didn't last long and KD didn't know what to do. Drew and Doc fought hard with Miranda and Epsilon by their side. KD crawled over and released Francis, Wadi and Ulraj. They ran and joined the fight.

Every one but KD, Dylexa, Alex, Zak and Lexi were fighting.

"C'mon guys... wake up," KD said desperately. "Don't leave us... please." He kissed the unconscious Lexi. "I love you Lexi."

Lexi felt the kiss and shot up.

"What was that?!" she demanded.

"What?"

"You know we agreed no kissing until later!"

"Oh, umm sorry..."

"S'okay."

Lexi looked around and saw Dylexa, Alex and Zak.

"Dylexa! Alex! Zak! Get up!"

Lexi shuttered and turned into a wolf. Then she licked Zak's face.

"He gets a kiss, but I'm not allowed to?"

Lexi glared at KD.

"It was me in wolf form licking him."

Zak woke up and rubbed his head. Then he felt the slobber on his face.

"YOU LICKED ME!!!!"

"Sorry."

Lexi turned and shook Dylexa until she woke up.

"Easy!"

"Everyone's yelling at me!"

"What?!" Alex shot up without warning.

"AAAAARRGGHHHH!"

Doc, Drew, Miranda and Epsilon ran over to the kids followed by Wadi, Francis and Ulraj.

"Come on, let's get to the airship. Argost and Munya won't be held in that cell for long." Drew commanded.

"Okay...seriously.... what the h*** just happened?" Alex asked. Dylexa scowled at him. "What?"

"I thought I asked you not to use that word."

"Oh c'mon! Its not like it's a bad word." Everyone but Alex and Dylexa was snickering.

"Yeah, but still! You might be saying the F word soon!" Dylexa scolded.

"I already started." Dylexa slapped him. She and the others were laughing at Alex. Alex scowled as he rubbed his cheek. "What the F-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

KD, Lexi, Zak, Alex and Dylexa sat on the couch completely refreshed. It was over. They had one and escaped with their lives. All the guests had gone home and Lexi had fallen asleep on KD's shoulder.

After a while everyone was asleep.

Dylexa smiled. She looked at her friends and cousin sleep. Lexi was still on KD's shoulder.... but now KD was lying down, so Lexi was lying on top of him a little. Zak was sleeping on the floor. Alex was sleeping contently on the other side of the couch. Fisk had also joined them. He was sleeping next to Zak.

"You guys are hilarious," Dylexa muttered. She felt as happy as a 5 year old would be at an amusement park. She was happy that she wouldn't be the cause of the end of the world. She was happy that the world had more time. That she had more time. "I love you guys."


	2. StarSapphireWolf & Yayturtle

Lexi, Star, Zak, Wadi and Ulraj sat at a table. Kari, Zak's newfound cryptid, a rare blue Slimmerine dragon, was watching the five kids while Doc and Drew were out. (Kari is introduced in another story soon to be posted.) They were bored out of their minds.

"So, this is fun."

"Ye-es." Wadi stuttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just can not do this, I don't even know why you're parents put me in charge, you guys are too boring to do anything." Kari, my blue dragon said. She got up from our small circle of bored friends and left.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Is this what you would normally do on sleepovers?" Ulraj asked Star aside.

"No, usually girls will do manicures and make-up, have fashion shows, staying up late watching ushy-gushy romance movies, then listening to loud music till' they get yelled at, and for boys, well that's the question all of the girls are asking."

"Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do tonight."

"What?"

"Have you ever been in a night stroll in the city?"

There were various mumbles in the crowd at Lexi's comment.

"Well, it's where we'll get all dressed up and snazzy, then go out for a night on the town. We can go to teen clubs, and go to parties, and out to eat, and to the park, and getting into fights," Lexi rambled on.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, you're parents won't be home till' tomorrow afternoon, and plus you'd be the only one getting in trouble for it, so I'm happy."

"We'd be like a gang," Wadi commented.

"Zaaaaak!"

Zak froze.

"Yeah?" Zak asked meekly.

"Who's this kid at the door?"

"What kid?" He yelled back.

"He says his name is… ~whispers~ what's your name? Francis? Oh, okay. ~Yells~ He says his name is Francis!"

"WHAT? Francis? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know ~whispers~ what are you doing here?"

"Kari we can hear you," star noticed.

"I really don't care!" She called.

About five seconds later Francis walked in with Kari, he was beaten up, with various bruises.

"Nasty. What happened to you?"

"I got tired of working for Epsilon, so I escaped him. I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"Uhhhh…"

Kari walked behind me and elbowed me.

"Oww, umm yeah sure join the party."

She elbowed me again.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop elbowing me!"

"Okay…" She elbowed me one more time.

"Oww!"

"Now I'm good."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, first let me have the pleasure of introducing you to Wadi and Ulraj. Ta-da… Francis Wadi, Wadi Francis, Francis Ulraj, Ulraj Francis, you met Sari and this is Star, and I think Lexi has attacked you enough to know who she is."

"I know who she is."

Star smiled brightly at the green haired clone, "Hey Francis!"

She said and put her arms up in the air. Francis just gave a half smile and Star put her hands down. She looked over to Zak and her black yet brown tipped ears twitched, "So when are we going? Well we have to get ready first, but what are we going to do out there? Go to a teen club?" Her mind was filled with great imagination of what would happen and she giggled a tad bit and smiled. Star got up and shook herself, than waited for them to answer.

"Well I guess we will be doing that." Zak said, "Okay! Everyone go get ready! Kari can you, um, clean up Francis's wounds? Thanks, c'ya!" Everyone than split up to there rooms and started to get ready.

Lexi swung open her door like a pop princess. She was wearing light blue jean shorts a t-shirt blue swirls and a tan leather jacket and an orange scarf. This was the fourth outfit she had tried; it was also the first one. Wadi nodded. Yup, she would wear that.

"Now," she said leading Wadi to a make up counter. "Time for a make over."

"Wha? ME?!"

"Yeah you!"

"Ummm... okay..."

(In the boys room...)

"Well, nothing really changed..." Ulraj said noticing that all their outfits were pretty much the same.

"Poor Wadi."

"Why do you say that?" Francis asked.

"She's changing with Lexi in the girls room."

"That is bad why?"

"Lexi is a fashion freak."

"Oh...."

"And Wadi isn't too into fashion. I mean have you ever actually seen Lexi wear the same thing twice in a row?"

"No. Where's Star?" Francis asked.

"Kari just learned she could turn into a wolf and is trying to make her eat dog food."

"That's ... pleasant," Francis mumbled.

"ZAAAAAAK!" Lexi's voice called.

The three boys ran out.

Lexi was wearing her favorite outfit and Wadi was wearing Lexi's Second favorite outfit. It was a Kelly green tank top, sparkly green scarf, and a short dark blue jean skirt. She also had green ballet flats.

Then Star walked in an unhappy expression on her face, and her cheeks were puffed up giving her a chipmunk look.

"Hey Star!"

She spit out a ton of dog food. Komodo sniffed it then walked away.

"I don't think she likes dog food."

Star was also wearing one of Lexi's favorite outfits. It was a midnight blue shirt with ruffled edged side sleeves and dark blue jeans with a glittery blue scarf. Scarves were one of Lexi's favorite accessories.

Star wiped her mouth and grabbed some water bottle drank some of it than brushed her teeth real fast. She was done in a minute. Kari opened the door for them to go and smirked when Star glared at her. The wolf's expression changed and Lexi, Zak, and Wadi ran out the door. Francis and Ulraj, slower, were going to be last until Star lost her patience but still had happy smile on her face. She grabbed their hands and raced them out the door with her. Kari shut the door behind them. Francis with a very small blush and Ulraj just fine.

"How are we supposed to get there? Just by walking?" Star asked, okay with walking, she had been closed inside a big house for too long.

"Well I guess we could walk." Zak said.

"Island. Remember where you live?" Star said as she let go of the boys' hands.

"Well you sure you can't swim Star?"

"Oh! I love to swim! But it's too far away. Why can't you two turn into some animal that flies, or maybe a whale. Or could call one!" She was full of ideas. "What about you Kari? Can you fly us? Lexi and Ulraj can go by water but the rest of us can ride on you're back."

Kari looked at all of them.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Star cheered.

"Well at least we're not getting wet." Francis mumbled.

"Or ever going to call those freaky guys you call your 'People'." Zak commented. The kids regrouped just as night hit the small city they had gone to. Lights and streetlights came on and appeared to glow extra bright. Lexi led the way to a building that had a small outward appearance. They entered through a small door and music blasted through the doors.

"So... Um what do we do?" Zak asked in what sounded like a whisper under the looooouuuuud music.

"WHAT?! Yeah! THIS ONG IS CALLED IMMA BE!"

"WHAT?! NO I MEANT WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"IT"S A FREE TEEN CLUB, DANCE AND SING REALLY LOUD!" Lexi pushed herself through the crowd and became the center of attention in no time. Zak, Francis, Wadi, Ulraj, and Star weren't exactly sure what to do. Then Lexi who was moon walking out of the crowd when Thriller came on bumped into Zak.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU"RE JUST SITTING HERE!"

"WE DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"SING! DANCE! PARTAY!"

"WE DON"T KNOW MOST OF THESE SONGS!"

"STAR DOES!"

Now, it's your turn Star, for real take it away!

Star popped right next to Lexi. "I SURE DO!" She yelled over the music. The song turned to Take It Off by Kesha, even though it was kinda a bad song, Star started to sing it to her it was pretty good song. As she continued singing Lexi was pushing her up to the stage-ish thing where anyone could see her. She offered Lexi to dance with her. Whenever the lyrics repeated itself like it was supposed Star would pointer her pointer finger up in the air and jump up at the pattern. She didn't know how to dance but she tried her best.

Lexi, Star, Zak, Wadi and Ulraj sat at a table. Kari, Zak's newfound cryptid, a rare blue Slimmerine dragon, was watching the five kids while Doc and Drew were out. (Kari is introduced in another story soon to be posted.) They were bored out of their minds.

"So, this is fun."

"Ye-es." Wadi stuttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just can not do this, I don't even know why you're parents put me in charge, you guys are too boring to do anything." Kari, my blue dragon said. She got up from our small circle of bored friends and left.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Is this what you would normally do on sleepovers?" Ulraj asked Star aside.

"No, usually girls will do manicures and make-up, have fashion shows, staying up late watching ushy-gushy romance movies, then listening to loud music till' they get yelled at, and for boys, well that's the question all of the girls are asking."

"Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do tonight."

"What?"

"Have you ever been in a night stroll in the city?"

There were various mumbles in the crowd at Lexi's comment.

"Well, it's where we'll get all dressed up and snazzy, then go out for a night on the town. We can go to teen clubs, and go to parties, and out to eat, and to the park, and getting into fights," Lexi rambled on.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, you're parents won't be home till' tomorrow afternoon, and plus you'd be the only one getting in trouble for it, so I'm happy."

"We'd be like a gang," Wadi commented.

"Zaaaaak!"

Zak froze.

"Yeah?" Zak asked meekly.

"Who's this kid at the door?"

"What kid?" He yelled back.

"He says his name is… ~whispers~ what's your name? Francis? Oh, okay. ~Yells~ He says his name is Francis!"

"WHAT? Francis? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know ~whispers~ what are you doing here?"

"Kari we can hear you," star noticed.

"I really don't care!" She called.

About five seconds later Francis walked in with Kari, he was beaten up, with various bruises.

"Nasty. What happened to you?"

"I got tired of working for Epsilon, so I escaped him. I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"Uhhhh…"

Kari walked behind me and elbowed me.

"Oww, umm yeah sure join the party."

She elbowed me again.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop elbowing me!"

"Okay…" She elbowed me one more time.

"Oww!"

"Now I'm good."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, first let me have the pleasure of introducing you to Wadi and Ulraj. Ta-da… Francis Wadi, Wadi Francis, Francis Ulraj, Ulraj Francis, you met Sari and this is Star, and I think Lexi has attacked you enough to know who she is."

"I know who she is."

Star smiled brightly at the green haired clone, "Hey Francis!"

She said and put her arms up in the air. Francis just gave a half smile and Star put her hands down. She looked over to Zak and her black yet brown tipped ears twitched, "So when are we going? Well we have to get ready first, but what are we going to do out there? Go to a teen club?" Her mind was filled with great imagination of what would happen and she giggled a tad bit and smiled. Star got up and shook herself, than waited for them to answer.

"Well I guess we will be doing that." Zak said, "Okay! Everyone go get ready! Kari can you, um, clean up Francis's wounds? Thanks, c'ya!" Everyone than split up to there rooms and started to get ready.

Lexi swung open her door like a pop princess. She was wearing light blue jean shorts a t-shirt blue swirls and a tan leather jacket and an orange scarf. This was the fourth outfit she had tried; it was also the first one. Wadi nodded. Yup, she would wear that.

"Now," she said leading Wadi to a make up counter. "Time for a make over."

"Wha? ME?!"

"Yeah you!"

"Ummm... okay..."

(In the boys room...)

"Well, nothing really changed..." Ulraj said noticing that all their outfits were pretty much the same.

"Poor Wadi."

"Why do you say that?" Francis asked.

"She's changing with Lexi in the girls room."

"That is bad why?"

"Lexi is a fashion freak."

"Oh...."

"And Wadi isn't too into fashion. I mean have you ever actually seen Lexi wear the same thing twice in a row?"

"No. Where's Star?" Francis asked.

"Kari just learned she could turn into a wolf and is trying to make her eat dog food."

"That's ... pleasant," Francis mumbled.

"ZAAAAAAK!" Lexi's voice called.

The three boys ran out.

Lexi was wearing her favorite outfit and Wadi was wearing Lexi's Second favorite outfit. It was a Kelly green tank top, sparkly green scarf, and a short dark blue jean skirt. She also had green ballet flats.

Then Star walked in an unhappy expression on her face, and her cheeks were puffed up giving her a chipmunk look.

"Hey Star!"

She spit out a ton of dog food. Komodo sniffed it then walked away.

"I don't think she likes dog food."

Star was also wearing one of Lexi's favorite outfits. It was a midnight blue shirt with ruffled edged side sleeves and dark blue jeans with a glittery blue scarf. Scarves were one of Lexi's favorite accessories.

Star wiped her mouth and grabbed some water bottle drank some of it than brushed her teeth real fast. She was done in a minute. Kari opened the door for them to go and smirked when Star glared at her. The wolf's expression changed and Lexi, Zak, and Wadi ran out the door. Francis and Ulraj, slower, were going to be last until Star lost her patience but still had happy smile on her face. She grabbed their hands and raced them out the door with her. Kari shut the door behind them. Francis with a very small blush and Ulraj just fine.

"How are we supposed to get there? Just by walking?" Star asked, okay with walking, she had been closed inside a big house for too long.

"Well I guess we could walk." Zak said.

"Island. Remember where you live?" Star said as she let go of the boys' hands.

"Well you sure you can't swim Star?"

"Oh! I love to swim! But it's too far away. Why can't you two turn into some animal that flies, or maybe a whale. Or could call one!" She was full of ideas. "What about you Kari? Can you fly us? Lexi and Ulraj can go by water but the rest of us can ride on you're back."

Kari looked at all of them.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Star cheered.

"Well at least we're not getting wet." Francis mumbled.

"Or ever going to call those freaky guys you call your 'People'." Zak commented. The kids regrouped just as night hit the small city they had gone to. Lights and streetlights came on and appeared to glow extra bright. Lexi led the way to a building that had a small outward appearance. They entered through a small door and music blasted through the doors.

"So... Um what do we do?" Zak asked in what sounded like a whisper under the looooouuuuud music.

"WHAT?! Yeah! THIS ONG IS CALLED IMMA BE!"

"WHAT?! NO I MEANT WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"IT"S A FREE TEEN CLUB, DANCE AND SING REALLY LOUD!" Lexi pushed herself through the crowd and became the center of attention in no time. Zak, Francis, Wadi, Ulraj, and Star weren't exactly sure what to do. Then Lexi who was moon walking out of the crowd when Thriller came on bumped into Zak.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU"RE JUST SITTING HERE!"

"WE DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"SING! DANCE! PARTAY!"

"WE DON"T KNOW MOST OF THESE SONGS!"

"STAR DOES!"

Star popped right next to Lexi. "I SURE DO!" She yelled over the music. The song turned to Take It Off by Kesha, even though it was kinda a bad song, Star started to sing it to her it was pretty good song. As she continued singing Lexi was pushing her up to the stage-ish thing where anyone could see her. She offered Lexi to dance with her. Whenever the lyrics repeated itself like it was supposed Star would pointer her pointer finger up in the air and jump up at the pattern. She didn't know how to dance but she tried her best.

Lexi looked at Star and smiled. Then a new song came on called I can transform ya and Lexi did a series of intense dance moves that impressed even Francis. Zak and Wadi were okay, Francis didn't dance and Ulraj was just plain bad. Lexi who was used to dancing danced until she fell over. Star though preserved her energy but still danced a good deal.

Star tried to copy Lexi dance moves as hard as she could, and surprisingly she could do it pretty well. The half wolf and human stopped for a moment to help Lexi up and than continued dancing. The boys were sitting at the bar (not that kind of bar) watching them.

"HOW CAN THEY DANCE LIKE THAT!?" Ulraj asked Zak.

Francis asked a question as well, "HOW CAN STAR KEEP UP HER ENERGY!?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Zak responded.

Lexi smiled at Star and said something before going outside to look for Wadi and take a breather.

She walked outside. No Wadi. Still Lexi could use a break from the music. She walked a little bit down the sidewalk and froze.

"I can see you're having fun." Said the cold voice of Epsilon. He had come to retrieve Francis.

Zak and Ulraj left Francis at the bar, off whoever knows where. Francis kept watching Star dance. He suddenly realized that her ears twitched and her tail drooped and than her showing slightly her kinda of pointed teeth before running off stage and out the door. He ran after her knowing something was wrong. He heard a loud yelp but the other people in the club couldn't. He opened up the door and it shut instantly. Star was lying right in front of him smoke coming up from her. Epsilon was there too, as well as Lexi. Epsilon was pointing a laser at Star and smoke came from the hole has well. He saw that the small switch was on stun and sighed in relief on the inside. Star slowly got up and growled, holding on to her side. Francis helped her. "Francis you are coming back with me this moment!"

"No Epsilon! I am staying with Zak, Lexi, Wadi, Ulraj and Star!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Francis didn't know what his clone father was up to but he didn't like it.

Before Epsilon could finish Lexi turned into a tiger and pounced on him.

"Run!"

Lexi roared to get Star and Francis moving and boy did they run. Star remained in wolf form to make sure Francis wasn't left behind.

"Okay..." Lexi was still running and starting to pant.

"Epsilon has Wadi, Zak... and Ulraj, so we need to... find them, also the... only reason... we're helping you is because... we pity you... just a note... and plus I think you like Star so... yeah," she continued to pant.

Lexi, usually being able to run longer distances without panting, was now panting heavily due to her being in her tiger form. She whistled despite the difficulty of whistling in tiger form. In about a split second Kari spiraled out of the sky in a dive bomb and pulled up just before barreling into the street and Lexi. She picked up Francis in one fore claw and Star in the other.

Lexi still ran underneath them and urged Star forward to move on. When Kari was out of sight Epsilon, catching up now, shot a laser at Lexi. She hissed and skidded to a stop and spun to face Epsilon. She then turned into a snake and struck out. Epsilon grabbed her around her neck and then she bit him, unfortunately the bite contained no poison.

Epsilon let go and shot at Lexi again in bird form succeeding in hitting her wing. She dropped and turned into Lexi clutching her wrist. Then she smiled evilly and ducked as Kari swooped down and picked Epsilon up in her powerful jaws by his collar. Francis and Star rode on her back.

Lexi came back up and turned into a cat, leaping up, and getting on Lexi's back in front of the other two kids. Kari got to the harbor and dropped Epsilon into the water then flew successfully back to town. Lexi, Kari, Francis, and Star walked down the sidewalk wondering where Epsilon was keeping them.

"Oh hello kids!" came an all to familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" another voice asked.

They all spun around and saw Doc and Drew.

"Where are Zak, Wadi, and Ulraj? And why is Francis here?"

"He uhh... got tired of uhh... Epsilon… and Zak and Ulraj and uhh... Wadi they're ummm..."

Star finished Lexi's sentence, "Whoever knows where. We lost them when we were walking around. Do you have that tracking thing still on Zak?"

Doc nodded but looked at his wrist. To everyone's' shocking surprise the smart scientist left his wrist thing-a-majigger at home. Star sighed and face palmed. But she pushed it away and smiled, Star looked over to Francis, "Where was the last time you saw any of them?"

"At the club but its a long ways away from here by now."

Star turned into her wolf form after telling Francis to get on her back and the rest to follow them. Francis climbed on her back and grasped her black fur. She ran to the club, which now had no one in it. Francis got off of Star and she turned into her human form. She sniffed around. Something wasn't right. Star asked Francis, "Where at?"

"Over there by the bar." He pointed and was about to walk over there but she stopped him. By now Lexi, Drew, and Doc were at the door.

"Don't move. If you do be cautious." Star walked over to the bar but when she was three steps away from it something happened.

"W-Wait. A club?"

"It was a teen club!"

"I thought you were joking! You were supposed to stay at home. Now what else are you not telling us?"

Star snickered, "You didn't think we'd listen after you left being THAT bored." She turned into wolf form and sniffed around the bar area.

The DJ saw Star and picked up the phone, not noticed by anyone of course. After about ten minutes Star had found no scent and they weren't having any luck. Then Star yelped and collapsed. Lexi pushed out of the crowd to see what was wrong. Then she saw unconscious Star being picked up by a man that was wearing a shirt that said Dog Pound on the back. Dog pound eh? How does he like cats?

Lexi turned into a white tiger and roared. The music stopped and Doc and Drew shouted.

"No! Lexi!" The guy turned around and shot at Lexi, dropping Star but he was knocked down.

Immediately everything was quiet and still. Everyone stared in terror at Lexi in tiger form. They were in a circle around here. Lexi backed off the frozen stiff scared pound man and picked up Star and threw her on her back. She walked to the exit and looked at the frightened crowd. Doc, Drew and Francis followed after her and she ran out.

The DJ saw Star and picked up the phone, not noticed by anyone of course. After about ten minutes Star had found no scent and they weren't having any luck. Then Star yelped and collapsed. Lexi pushed out of the crowd to see what was wrong. Then she saw unconscious Star being picked up by a man that was wearing a shirt that said Dog Pound on the back. Dog pound eh? How does he like cats?

Lexi turned into a white tiger and roared. The music stopped and Doc and Drew shouted.

"No! Lexi!" The guy turned around and shot at Lexi, dropping Star but he was knocked down. Immediately everything was quiet and still. Everyone stared in terror at Lexi in tiger form. They were in a circle around her. Lexi backed off the frozen stiff scared pound man and picked up Star and threw her on her back. She walked to the exit and looked at the frightened crowd. Doc, Drew and Francis followed after her and she ran out.

Star twitched and she turned into her human form since she was asleep. Three minutes later she woke up on the ground with everyone around her. She had an irritated look, for a second thinking, 'I hate the Dog Pound' and than stood up with a smile. "Now where are we going? I didn't pick up anything in there."

Lexi shrugged, "How am I supposed to know how that freak Epsilon thinks." At this time everyone looked to Francis.

"But he does."

(Somewhere unknown....)

Zak, Wadi, and Ulraj were in some sort of tank. They had no idea how they had even gotten captured and why.

"Zak, where are we?" Wadi asked.

"I don't know!"

"Can you use your powers?"

"I've already tried. It's useless. Everytime i try hard and then the power seems to be completely binded by this room. It's like we're in a giant isolation tank."

"We have to find a way out." Ulraj commented.

Suddenly lights came on underneath the floor and a big door opened making Wadi jump and hold Zak's arm. Zak blushed. Ulraj contained his laughter by covering his mouth. They were surprised to see that Epsilon walked through the door. Zak, angry and curious, slammed his fist on the tank. "Why did you capture us!?" He yelled.

"Because."

"'Because' why?"

"As you may have seen Francis has run away, and we want him back. Our way of getting him back is through... blackmail."

"What? He doesn't even like us!"

"Zak, then why did Francis let you leave when we were tracking you, and why did he come to you, when he could've gone to anyone else and been better hidden."

Zak mulled this over.

"Why don't you just let him live a normal life for once?"

"Training is essential in our way of life, and in order for him to become all that our people expect of him hard core training is necessary."

"Abusing... What a harsh life." Ulraj muttered, Epsilon ignored him.

"That's just cruel! Francis, even if he is a clone, deserves to have a life! He's a 13-year-old that needs to learn to have fun and live a normal life!"

"Francis is part of our organization and is also the next to become 'Epsilon' and teach his 'Francis' the same way! He's a clone. He cannot learn emotions or have what you people call 'fun' or have a 'normal life'!" And with that Epsilon angrily shut the door, walking away.

Everyone sighed in relief.

(Back with the Saturdays....)

"What me? I promise I have no idea where Epsilon is taking them!"

"Epsilon? You never told us that Epsilon was here." Drew spoke

Lexi froze.

Then took Star aside.

"Star... Has there ever been a moment when Doc and Drew weren't protective of Zak?"

"Well, no but that one time when they left him with us and then that other time when Beeman babysat and then-"

"Shhh! My point is the guy they have been avoiding has suddenly shown up, and what's worse is they just learned that he kidnapped they're son."

"Oh crap, this is bad." Star said and looked back over to the couple and thought of a mischievous idea with an evil grin. "Think we should knock 'em out?

"What?! STAR! Are you insane?!"

Doc Drew and Francis stared at Lexi. She laughed nervously then turned back to Star.

"What?! Star are you insane?" She whispered.

"No," Lexi stared at her, "Okay maybe a little. But it is a good idea!"

"No it isn't! I'd get in even more trouble! Just-Wait we need to just find Zak and Ulraj and Wadi. Focus."

Star made a humming noise than walked up to Francis, "Hey Francy," He blushed at the nickname. "Do your people still have that space shuttle?"

He looked at Star and then stuttered, "S-Space shuttle or space station?" Doc and Drew looked at each other. Lexi stared open mouthed at Star. Then she said,

"Star, another word with you!"

She pulled Star over and she yelped innocently.

"Are you really flirting with Francis or is it just for show?"

"No, just talking' to him. Something' wrong?" She hadn't heard what Lexi said to Francis when they were running.

"He's totally crushing on you... wait... you haven't noticed?" She asked.

Star shook her head, "Not once." Lexi face palmed and Star giggled. "I have noticed him blushing though."

"Okay, great. Gossip Circle... but do you like him back... ?" Lexi asked curiously.

Star shrugged, "Meh, we'll see after time passes. Anyways! Shouldn't we be trying to find Zak and everyone else?"

"Shoot! Yes! I totally forgot about him!"

"You forgot about the only other being of your species?" Lexi scowled at Star. Star knew Lexi despised being called a different species like a lab test. Then she jumped and took off chasing Star. She almost had her when Drew caught her by the shoulders and gave her a hard stare.

Star snickered, "Busted . . .." She said. Doc grabbed her by the collar and she yelped slightly.

"What would I be busted for anyway? You're busted."

"Quit fighting girls. We need to find my son now!" Doc nearly roared. Star pulled her head in close to her body and flinched like a child being yelled at by an angry parent.

"If you're looking for Zak, I'll gladly reveal his location, if you're willing to hand Francis over." Epsilon's voice boomed.

Star slipped out of Doc's grip with ease and jumped up turning into wolf form, growling loudly, and running in front of Francis so Epsilon wouldn't get him. She looked over at Lexi for help.

"I'm sorry, but there is definitely something going on between you too." Lexi commented. Francis blushed and Epsilon scowled. No clone of mine will ever crush on a filthy mutt."

Star growled even harder.

"Especially not one with an attitude!"

That was it Lexi was mad. She looked at Star and could tell she was upset about Epsilon's comment.

Star turned into her human form and yelled at Epsilon while waving her fist, he teeth were still sharp, "'Filthy mutt!?" I'll show you a filthy mutt once I'm done with you, you freakin' wacko, nerd, clone, space, freak dude!" Lexi could now tell that Star was REALLY mad by that saying but Star continued. "I'll tear you apart!" She turned into her wolf form, barking loudly and growling. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"STAR WAIT! STOP!" Drew shouted.

"Star?" Francis asked.

"Don't do it Star," Lexi said her voice edging up and serious.

Star growled and leaped, but before she could strike Epsilon Lexi turned into a wolf herself and tackled Star in mid air. Lexi pinned her down but she sent Lexi flying into the dirt. Lexi slid and bit Star's tail. Star yelped and turned to bite Lexi's ear. She succeeded and Lexi leapt back. She whimpered and then leaped at Star who was about to make a second attempt at Epsilon. Doc interfered here and held them both apart with his glove.

"STOP!"

Lexi shook in a dog like way and turned into her human form and so did Star.

"NOW I KNOW WHY ZAK AND LEXI HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She growled. Epsilon backed away.

"Francis come. We are leaving."

"NO! Epsilon."

Star looked at Francis, surprised that he would say no after seeing her like that. The wolf teen looked to Epsilon and smirked, "We now see how Francy here doesn't want to go," She motioned to Francis. "So give up and tell us where Zak and the others are."

"If Francis doesn't come with me this instant, they'll be lost in the bottom of the ocean forever!" He paused.

"The only thing keeping them in the substation is a small sub rack. If I push this button, then the submarine will be released into an abyss."

"NO!" Drew shouted. She shot him with the fire sword and he fell down groaning form the unsuspected shock. Then Lexi let out a loud whimper. Doc and Drew traced her concerned green eyes to Epsilon's wrist, where a small black button labeled sub release had been pushed.

(Somewhere else....)

All of a sudden Zak, Ulraj and Wadi were jolted from the sleep they had fallen into during they're wait. The room turned into a circular structure from the inside and they heard a loud splash. Everything turned dark and Wadi clung to Zak. A red light came on and Zak looked out a mysterious new window. There hadn't been any before but then he realized that they had been sitting in a big glass ball the whole time. It was very thick, and before it had been shaded with mist. It was never a square to begin with. Now when he looked really hard he noticed small fish darting around.

\ "Hey, guys I think we're in a sub."

"Maybe if I call my people they can come get us." Ulraj suggested.

"I think we're in a SUB." Zak repeated, "I bet your people can't hear us from here."

Wadi looked out the window, still clinging to Zak, scared, "Are we going to drown?"

"Well . . . um . . . That's um..." Zak stammered, knowing it was a possibility.

Wadi gasped, "Oh no!"

(Somewhere Else....)

Star scowled, spit in the other direction with anger, than calmed herself down, "Okay, okay. All we need to do is find where the sub is." She turned to Francis lifting up her hands in perplexity. "Did you even know your people had SUBS?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Well then where are they Mr. Loud?" Star asked.

"They're um... I-I don't know." He said the last to words really fast.

Star sighed, "Lexi, do you have an idea?"

She thought and Star opened her mouth to say something after awhile, but Lexi held up a finger.

"Yeah, I've got one."

(Somewhere Else....)

"Zak that's the millionth time you've tried your powers on that giant squid."

"It's swimming away."

"Maybe it's just a really big regular squid."

"Zak I'm scared."

"Don't be we'll get out of this."

Wadi looked down.

"Wait! I felt something on that one."

Ulraj and Wadi scrambled over to Zak.

"I-I-I felt... Lexi?"

(BEFORE THAT HAPPENED. . . .)

Lexi had just told them her plan.

"That's a fantastic idea Lexi!" Star ran up and hugged her. Lexi was planning to turn into an animal and go down into the water to find Zak, Wadi, and Ulraj. Drew and Doc smiled, Francis half-smiled.

"Now let's go!" Lexi and the others began to march to place with water nearby. Also picking up Epsilon before Star could step on him.

(RIGHT NOW. . . .)

"I'll go directly down and in the water, but you guys should go back up and get in the Saturday sub!" Lexi directed. She jumped in the water and turned into a dolphin and swam downward. Then she felt Zak's power.

Star stayed clear away from the water.

Lexi swam deeper and deeper until she reached rock bottom, she looked down a trench and then felt an overpowering urge to breathe. Dolphins, though they can hold they're breath still need to breathe. Lexi turned into a shark and swam down into the deep, dark, creepy trench.

Zak hoped Lexi would get to them fast, Wadi clung to Zak still but not as hard, Ulraj was looking around for any sign of the shape-shifting teen.

Lexi Swam hard to get to her friends, they were somewhere down there. Then an extreme pressure change occurred, there was less oxygen in the water and if she hadn't been a shark she would've been crushed by the increased pressure. Then she saw something shiny.

It looked like glass and it was glowing red. She cautiously swam closer. Then inside she saw her friends. She swam down to them and they seemed frightened at first, but she turned into a goblin shark to let them know it was she. Wadi, Zak and Ulraj's face lit up and they waved franticly. Lexi put her fin against the glass. Thin heard a bubbling noise behind he. Then a mechanical hand shot out and grabbed her. She struggled and thrashed her tail and bit the arm, but then some sort of toxin sprayed out and made her turn into Lexi. Zak knew that the pressure would crush any unarmored human, which was what was going to happen to Lexi if a miracle didn't happen.

Epsilon grinned from the seat, from reading Lexi he had been caught by his family but maybe he escaped. Then something did happen another mechanical arm reached out struck the other one and Zak smiled upon seeing his arriving family. Doc swam out all suited up and got Zak Wadi and Ulraj into they're sub, while Drew retrieved Lexi. Lexi was unconscious now and was turning bluish. Once everyone was in the S. sub Drew threw off her helmet and set Lexi down. She tried pumping the life back into her by pushing really ** her chest and at first it seemed unsuccessful. Star, Zak, Wadi, Ulraj, Doc, and Drew, even Francis wore worried faces.

"Keep trying Drew!"

Drew gave CPR one more shot, before Lexi coughed up some water and shook her head.

"Lexi? Lexi!" Zak shouted happily.

"Hi."

"Lexi, are you okay?"

"If you define okay as in can't move body but alive... yes."

"She's fine," Francis concluded.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well she's already using sarcasm."

Lexi lifted her head and glared at Francis then put it back down and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed.

Star had tears in her eyes; "Don't ever do that to me again, Lexi! You scared me . . ."

"I don't think I could promise not to die."

Star laughed at her comment. The wolf wanted to hug her best friend but she knew it might hurt her, so she would wait until later.

(Back at the Saturday's HQ....)

Star was chewing on a rib bone left over from dinner in her wolf form and was sitting next to Zak in Lexi's room. Lexi was recovering quickly and was able to sit up and move around from the hips up. Her legs were still really painful to move but she was hastily regaining mobility. Drew, Doc, and Doyle were talking about all of today's events. Francis was in hiding from his 'people' also giving a couple visits at the Saturdays. Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon were playing around in the green room. And everyone had a happy ending even though they knew it wouldn't last for long with all of their adventures continuing each day.


	3. Saturdayfanblast & Yayturtle

Jewel's POV

So there we were, Lexi, Wadi, Zak, Francis, Ulraj, Telise, KD, and Me. All sitting in an airship my parents had provided us with, well at least without them knowing of course! I wasn't suppose to have this till i was 16, but hey at least i could drive right! Zak and Francis were fighting over something stupid as usual, Ulraj bugged me a lot to let him drive ever since i brought it up so now here i am sitting in the co-driver seat giving the directions to the carnival, and Wadi was bored out of her mind so she was bugging Lexi by asking questions like 'When do you think we are going to be there?' 'You want to take a quiz?' 'Do you like KD?' those type of questions. KD on the other hand was sleeping. Meanwhile Ulraj was getting a bit moody because i didn't let him talk to Telise while he was driving,

"Ok Ulraj we need to take a right after we pass this mountain and then we should be able to get there in about 30 minutes." Everybody groaned except for KD who just woke up by the way!

"Wha... what's the matter?" He took a huge yawn then waited for an answer,

"We have to wait 30 minutes till we get to the carnival! Which stinks cause i can't take another moment being near Mr. Annoying over here!" Zak said.

"Well sorry! I didn't notice that we were going to be stuck here a long time either!" Francis remarked as Zak glared at him.

"Guys can't you at least shut up for one minute while we are in here! Gosh i have headache now!" Lexi complained. I groaned myself.

"You know it is kinda fun for me cause i am driving!" Ulraj was sitting there in the driver's seat smirking.

"Ulraj shut up and drive! You been bragging the whole way, ok guys i know it stinks but it will pay off at the carnival ok! Besides there is a roller coaster!" Everybody pretty much lighten up because i said i wouldn't talk about the carnival.

"Ya and besides, i am going to go on the Ferris wheel with Lexi!" Zak joined in the conversation.

"Oh ya me and Wadi is doing that too!" I scowled.

"I do not get the whole Ferris wheel ride with a boy!? i mean really all you are doing is sitting there with him and watching the fireworks?" Wadi laughed a bit.

"We're here!" Telise said. She has pretty much been quiet the whole time, and she didn't even want to talk to Francis at all. I mean he is pretty fun to talk too really. She even told me that she hates his guts. Francis on the other hand thinks the same way too so there is no way they are going to be alone with each other ever. Telise is pretty much all over me for liking him even one bit and is by my side like every second.

"Yes we are here! Sweet, Sweet land! I missed you!" Zak and Lexi was cheering that they were out of the airship finally and were actually on the ground hugging it.

Out of POV

All the kids rushed out.

"Wait, this isn't going to work out."

"What why?" Telise asked Lexi.

"Well, Ulraj is a fish," she said.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me seeing a fish person walking around a fairground isn't weird."

"This fair also happens to have the world's largest freak fair," Jewel intervened.

Jewel's POV

"I am not a Freak!" Ulraj said after hearing the conversation!

"I am king if Kumari Kandam. And besides, if anyone asks me why i look like a fish i could answer myself. Now can we get going! I want to go on the thing you call a roller coaster!" man does Ulraj have any idea how high it goes up and how fast it goes!? Heh, i will let him find out. After i woke up from my daydream everyone was looking at me weird.

"What?" Everyone was still looking at me.

"Did you not just hear yourself laugh like Argost?" What!?

"What do you mean i was just having a evil, yet funny thought." Telise thumped me on the forehead hard and i went a couple inches back with a 'ouch'.

"What was that for!?" I wanted a reason now for why she thumped me!

"For being evil at a wrong moment!"

"That is not a good reason!" What kind of reason is that!

"Is so and you know it!" Telise and me were fighting till we got to the gate.

"Is this a-?"

"Yep, a carnival with everything! Really it is kinda a park for people with special abilities! I brought you guys here because i was invited; it said i could bring as many people as i want! So i kinda asked all of you if you wanted to come and really i didn't feel like going alone!" Telise hugged me.

"Could i have a hug!" Ulraj said with open arms.

"NO, consider yourself rejected!" Telise i think only wanted a girl day today, or at least didn't want Ulraj and Francis to be here.

"Gosh Telise what boy do you like at all!?" She actually answered that,

"Zak as a friend, and my boyfriend Jason." Everyone was in awe.

"Just kidding, Jason is really my first stuffed animal that i loved!" Ulraj nearly Fainted when he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Could we get going park closes in 8 hours!" Wadi laughed at my impatience.

"I agree with Jewel, we should get going." Francis said. Wow he actually agreed with me!?

"Fine, let's go!" Lexi said as she ran to the gate as fast as i would if there was a free bag of cotton candy.

Out of POV

Inside the amusement park...

Luckily for Lexi there was cotton candy, but it wasn't free. Oh well!

She was about to take a big bite out of it when Zak snapped a picture. She growled at him. (Remember the picture of her eating cotton candy in ch. 2 of Zak's Next Issue?)

She and KD scarfed it down and then decided they should go on rides.

"I can't wait for the roller coasters!"

"That must've been the 20th time you've said that since we got in."

"Hey! I'm excited. I really want to do a loop!" (Remember the underworld bride?)

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Telise and Jewel looked at each other.

"You guys can pick a roller coaster first."

"Okay," Zak said.

"I choose that one!" Zak and Lexi said at the same time. They were both pointing to the ship one that carries you up and down faster and faster higher and higher until you get almost upside down.

Jewel's POV

"You sure? I pretty much get dizzy on these rides?" I was always not the type for rides if i didn't feel safe on. They were still fun though.

"Ah yes, this is almost my favorite ride here!" Lexi said.

"Fine but i am going to be at the end!" We got in, Lexi and Zak was a little grouchy about something.

"What is wrong with them?" i asked Wadi who was sitting next to me. She was smirking the whole time we were on.

"You know, the end goes the highest right?" I just drew a blank. I haven't thought of that...

"Yes the ride is starting!" There was a huge clank and the ride started up. To tell the truth i wasn't really that happy. These type of rides use to scare me when i am about almost upside down. Scratch that, they do scare me a bit. I can handle roller coasters but not the Viking ship rides. After the ride it was Telise' turn to pick.

"I pick, how about the super slide or... the roller coaster, no wait..." Zak got impatient.

"Pick a ride already!" She just shrugged.

"Fine, i pick the underwater roller coaster then!" Everyone looked at me since i brought up the amusement park and i didn't say anything about an underwater roller coaster.

"What!?" I didn't like being stared at by a group of people it gave me a weird feeling.

"You know what! You didn't say anything about there being a lot more then 1 roller coaster!" I shrugged myself then said,

"I said that i won't talk about the amusement park in the airship remember!?" They all sighed.

"Besides after this ride is lunch, then Francis will pick a ride." Ulraj groaned.

"What i got you the ride so i can pick who goes next can i?"

"No." Lexi said plainly.

"Oh well let's get going." We started heading down to a cave like entrance. It had fake cobwebs, spiders that looked very real, and live rats somehow.

All of a sudden there was evil laughter and Zak Monday appeared.

"Hey suckers! Ready to feel pain?" Zak and then Zak M. took a punch in the face.

"Wow Zak. Violence is not a good attitude around kids under 5 you know!?" Wadi then thumped me, that made Telise thump Wadi, and Lexi decided to join in on the thump fight to and thump all of us. It finally stopped when i yelled at everyone to stop.

"Zak Monday is here i really would want him to hurt ok!?" Zak was still fighting Zak M. and punches were flying, high kicks in the air, who knows who would win this fight.

OOPOV

Apparently neither of them would win, because almost immediately after they started fighting a bulky guard picked them up by the collar.

"Please leave the line if you are going to fight."

Zak walked away followed by his friends and Francis, but Zak Monday kicked the guard's shin and took off."

"Let's visit the freak fair," Lexi said.

"But, Zak Mon-"

"He's the guard's problem."

Moments later...

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!!" Zak and Lexi shouted.

They were going mad at all the caged tortured cryptids.

"We have to let them go!"

Jewel's POV

"Uh wouldn't there be a stampede if we let them go?" Telise always being the one to worry. Unfortunately, Lexi and Zak ignored her and went on to opening the cages.

"Great what else could go wrong!" I yelled. Sometimes they just give me a headache!

"People dying, fork in the throat, the Ferris wheel being broke without anyone of us having the chance to go on it?" I gave Telise the 'stare'.

"How uncomfortable can you get? I am already annoyed with the whole 'letting the cryptids go'!" Lexi then slapped us both in the face.

"OW! Fine we'll shut up and go help you! Sheesh..." Lexi then grinned. I on the other and was walking away rubbing my face.

OOPOV

About 10 minutes later all the cryptids were lose and running free, but then the guard from before came charging in.

And about 11 minutes later they had been kicked out.

"Jerk!" Lexi shouted.

"If i ever see that guard again i swear i will-" She was going to finish when Telise cut-in.

"Rip off his head?" She nodded in response.

"I was thinking more eat him or feed him to a tiger, but oh well."

The screams came from inside the fair.

"No doubt Zak M. is causing all the screaming."

"Yeah, or the cryptids we just let loose," Telise said eyeing Zak and Lexi.

"How are we gonna get back in?"

Jewel's POV

"Rampage?" everyone looked at me weird.

"That might just work." now everyone looked at Zak weird.

"Really, guys come on! You have to admit we got nothing to lose right now right!?" i kept on trying to convince tem, it only took 5 minutes though.

OOPOV

"So what should I turn into?"

"A lion!" Wadi said.

Lexi turned into one of the most majestic lions they had all seen then roared, which temporarily stopped the screams.

"Wow." then everyone screamed cause there was a lion!

"Great, just when things couldn't get any worse!" Zak Monday then appeared.

"I just had to open my mouth!" Telise said while face palming herself.

"Zak Monday! Why do you do this?" Zak asked.

"Because you don't!"

Lexi pounced on him and seemed to freeze, he kicked her off and she collapsed. Right over her left shoulder blade was a dart

"Nobody Move!" shouted the terrified animal officer. The people were quieted.

Jewel's POV

"But our friend is hu-!" The animal officer cut her off with,

"I said nobody move!" Telise then whispered in my ear since I was closest

"Dude got some issues." i then tried to hold back my laugh but it didn't work a high squeak escaped.

"What was that!?" i answered quickly,

"Uh nothing, must have been a mouse!" the officer then got wide-eyed for a second and looked around franticly for something.

Lexi woke up about a minute later. The man was afraid of mice? Well then…

Jewel's POV

Lexi understood his behavior when he looked around. She then turned into a mouse and squeaked when she got to his shoe. He then pretty much screamed like a little girl in front of everyone. Luckily for us, his tranquilizer gun went off and shot Zak Monday in the shoulder.

"Oh come on!" he then fell to the floor.

"That was interesting!" Telise said. I scowled at her, but she only rolled her eyes.

"If it only been you!" She scowled at me back.

"Zak what about the Ferris wheel?" Wadi asked.

"Oh ya, it is getting late. Wadi and me kinda wanted to go on the Ferris wheel together. Along with Lexi and KD. Where is he anyway?" KD finally appeared. Lexi then walked up to him and asked.

"Where were you!?" he smirked and said,

"Well wasn't really my fault that i went and slept on the park bench after the long drive." She sighed but they hugged each other.

"We got to go on the Ferris wheel remember!?" Lexi then pulled KD, Zak, Wadi, Telise, and Ulraj by the shirts into the line for the Ferris wheel. Telise then stopped everyone.

"Don't you want to come?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, not really going on with anyone, i will just stay with Francis for a while i guess." She stared awhile then finally gave up.

"Fine, see you later!" I then turned to go sit on the park bench.

"So Francis...What is up with the attitude?" He looked me in the eyes but still didn't say a word. I waited; we seemed to be having a staring contest till i broke the silence,

"You know you could tell me right?" He looked away.

"Aren't you going to talk at least." He then (finally) said something,

"Why are you so nice!?" I looked at him confusingly,

"What do you mean by why am i nice. This is pretty much who i am, until one of my friends get hurt then i turn into rip-you-to-shreds mode." I tried to make him laugh but he just was depressing.

"Ok That Is It Tell me what is biting you!?" We then started an argument.

"I Can't!"

"Why Not!"

"Because!"

"Because Why!"

"I am not going to this level!"

"Well I AM!" I stopped and met his grudge. I am surprised no one was staring...

"Francis I just Care about your feelings what is so bad about that!?" He just shook his head.

"Oh you don't know half of it. Your naive, you never think before you act, you're mostly for improvising, and- "I cut him off

"Ok That Is it, Francis i care about you and if you can't take that then you will lose it! First off you never really think about others anyway so this might be weird for you but you must face the facts! You know you can't live a full life when people around you hate you! I hate it when people hate me. It makes me feel like an outsider, and sorry but i don't want you to feel like that!" With that i left him shock and sitting on the bench alone, i needed to take a walk. I'll find them later.

OOPOV

After they left the Ferris wheel ride they all got off nice and happy only to see two all to familiar figures, Zak's parents.

Before Jewel could get far Drew and Doc stepped in front of her.

"Hello, Jewel."

Somewhere else...

"Man I can't believe the wheel was missing on the Ferris wheel, I guess that's what caused all the screaming, and uh-oh..."

"What?"

"Hi mom... hi dad," Zak said.

Jewel's POV

"Hi Zak, didn't see you this morning?" Drew said with a fake smile. Doc was behind me.

"Uh i see you found Jewel! Where were you jewel!?" He said trying to get out of trouble.

"I mean really i told you we couldn't go." I gave him a look of disbelief.

"What do you mean, you told me that it was fine with your parents!" Zak glared at me.

"Ok that is it, explain!" Drew said looking at Zak.

"Well, we were bored so I told them it was okay with you, so ummm.... we went to the fair and ran into Zak Monday."

"Uh-huh, so tell me how that went!? Wait did you say Zak Monday? Why wasn't he in the anti-world?"

5 minutes later...

"And that is how it went." he finally finished!

"Could we get grounded so i can get on with my life?" Telise complained.

OOPOV

Telise, jewel, Lexi Zak and KD sat on the couch in silence.

"Thanks for totally bailing on us KD."

"Oh please, you didn't know I was gone."

"Hey well at least it wasn't Argost!"

THE END!


End file.
